Scrooge McDuck Wiki:Did You Know? Archives
An archive of all of the 'Did you know?' entries which have appeared on the Wiki's homepage. 2019 September September the 19th, 2019 - ''current'' ��‍☠️��'''-International Talk-Like-A-Pirate Day edition-��‍☠️��''' * ...that both Ringtail Van Dukke and Danblane McDuck were pirate ancestors of the Duck family (Ringtail on the Duck side of the family and Danblane on the McDuck side)? * ...that the 17th century pirate Captain Blackheart once kidnapped a time-traveling Scrooge McDuck, his grandnephews, Gyro Gearloose, and the Beagle Boys, and forced them to sing at his birthday party, before attempting to steal Scrooge's fortune? * ...that the feared pirate Captain Flint hid his treasure on Treasure Island? * ...that Captain Hook's hand was devoured by the Tick-Tock Crocodile in Neverland? * ...that pirate Captain Pedro Jacinto Alvarado, along with his sidekick Cachorro, was turned to stone for 453 years while searching for the the Wishing Crown, before being revived in 2017? * ...that Don Karnage is the captain of a crew of Sky Pirates who raid cargo planes aboard their airship, the Iron Vulture? August August the 10th, 2019 - September the 19th, 2019 ��-50th anniversary of the Haunted Mansion edition-�� * ...that the [[The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland attraction)|Disneyland version of the Haunted Mansion]] opened in 1969, while the Walt Disney World version of the same opened in 1971? * ...that the Man in the Web disappeared from the Mansion soon after it opened to the public? * ...that the Elastic Ghosties are a duo of ghosts who reside in the Haunted Mansion, but who do not often make themselves known to guests? * ...that the Hatbox Ghost has a pet bat known as Batty? * ...that the Ghost Gallery is an unofficial collection of stories purporting to detail the origin stories of some of the Mansion's more notable ghosts? July July the 24th, 2019 - August the 10th, 2019 * ...that the Ghost Kid may be the son of the Ghost Host? * ...that the Cupid Homeworld was created by the Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids, and consists mainly of clouds stable enough to support buildings and people? * ...that the planet Zoa is populated by Zoaites, Sarx Trees, Leaping Lizards, and Airiodactyls? * ...that space explorer Luna NJ-1980 was on her way to the planet Tau Bootis when she was pulled into a spontaneously-created alternate reality, where she met Donald Duck? July the 18th, 2019 - July the 24th, 2019 * ...that thirteen of the most evil entities to ever exist were once summoned from across time and space by Grimhilde, and formed a group known as the Thirteen Reflections of Evil? * ...that the Society of Explorers and Adventurers was founded in Italy in 1538? * ...that the Lucky Seven is comprised of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Chip and Dale, and Figment? * ...that Doc Swaller worked as a doctor in Duckburg in the 1850s. May May the 7th, 2019 - July the 18th, 2019 * ...that Muck-Draker and the Duckhunter were two members of the second incarnation of the Justice Ducks? * ...that a version of Oxy-Chew exists in the 2017 Continuum? * ...that, in the 2017 Continuum, Scrooge McDuck keeps a time machine resembling a grandfather clock in McDuck Manor? * ...that Donald Duck had a seafaring ancestor, referred to as Admiral Duck, of whom he owns at least two portraits? March March the 12th, 2019 - May the 7th, 2019 ��-30th Anniversary of the World Wide Web edition-�� * ...that creators Joe Torcivia and Frank Angones both run popular blogs (The Issue at Hand and ''Frank Angones and the Suspenders of Disbelief'', respectively), from which canonical information about the Duckverse is sometimes taken? * ...that the online semi-interactive animated comic Cybernetiquette was intended to teach about safety on the World Wide Web and featured the return of the villainous Dr Frankenollie? * ...that unofficial Disney comic creator Sarah Jolley releases her comics for free on the internet? * ...that popular Duckverse-related websites include I.N.D.U.C.K.S., the Feathery Society, Duck Comics Revue, Cbarks, and, of course, the various international Duckverse wikis. January January the 26th, 2019 - March the 12th, 2019 * ...that the five Masters of Illusion are the Old Oak Tree, the Jack-in-the-Box, the Storm-Men, the Licorice Dragon, and the Oafish Clockmaker? * ...that Lake Eerie was, in 1972, home to strange and mutated creatures such as Motor Sludge Catfish and the pollution-eating dragon Trashivore? * ...that some witches refuse to call magic-users who draw their powers from objects 'witches', instead referring to them as 'sorceresses'? * ...that the Chez Swann was considered, in 1987, to be "the swankiest restaurant in Duckburg"? January the 24th, 2019 - January the 26th, 2019 * ...that the Horned King's throne room in the Land of Illusion is guarded by an Evil Door? * ...that a fourth nephew of Donald Duck came into existence when Magica De Spell cast a hex on Duckburg in 1989? * ...that the Jeweler once asked Gyro Gearloose to create a burglar-foiling device for Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin? * ...that a superhero known as Doctor Strangeduck was once a member of the Justice Ducks? 2018 November November the 21st, 2018 - December the 14th, 2018: * ...that there exist many completely differing types of Martians? * ...that a mad scientist named Professor Scarper invented a way to mutate people into monstrous sentient animals, and used it to create the members of the Mob of the Maroon Magpie and the Gang of the Green Gorilla? * ...that Davy Jones, a friend of Poseidon, owns a "dude ranch" of sea horses (including one named Paint) at the bottom of the ocean? * ...that the Eagle's Pinky Toe Hotel is a hotel located somewhere in the Penguin Mountains of the 2017 Continuum? November the 11th, 2018 - November the 21st, 2018: * ...that Huge McDuck has a chef named Lunchpail McQuack? * ...that the Drosera Occidendum can shapeshift its tendrils into human-like beings, which it used to trick the Three Caballeros and co. in 2018? * ...that the spell used by Mickey Mouse to bring Yen Sid's broom to life is called Mutatis? * ...that, in an alternate universe, Donald Duck won the lottery and became the millionaire businessman Sir Donald? November the 5th, 2018 - November the 11th, 2018: * ...that in the 2017 Continuum, Flintheart Glomgold's real name is Duke Baloney? * ...that Mitzy is a mutated Blue Krill who was once a member of Fethry Duck's research team? * ...that the Sheriff of Heela City has a young son who was once lost in the desert? * ...that Dugan Duck was lost in a Brazilian jungle as an infant, and was found and raised by his uncle Fethry Duck? October October the 29th, 2018 - November the 5th, 2018: ��-Halloween edition-�� * ...that Hotel Transylvania is a hotel designed exclusively for monsters? * ...that the Lonesome Ghosts are a group of four identical ghosts who now live in Wasteland? * ...that Sally, Sam, and Zach once attended a Halloween party at the Haunted Mansion? * ...that Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck first met Witch Hazel on Halloween night in 1952? October the 22nd, 2018 - October the 29th, 2018: ��'''-SMW third anniversary edition-'�� * ...that the Scrooge McDuck Wiki was founded on October 27th, 2015? * ...that the Scrooge McDuck Wiki was founded by the user Heather the dragon rider? * ...that the Scrooge McDuck Wiki is the largest English Disney comics wiki? * ...that the first article added to the Scrooge McDuck Wiki was Scrooge McDuck? '''October the 13th, 2018 - October the 22nd, 2018:' * ...that a little old house on the outskirts of Duckburg is thought to be haunted? * ...that Demogorgana and Pandemonium are timeless demonic realms? * ...that Rubickian Prison Boxes can be used to imprison and contain Lovecraftian Demons? * ...that Penny Beagle is the law-abiding niece of the Beagle Boys? October the 8th, 2018 - October the 13th, 2018: * ...that Spirou was created when the Maestro sprayed a drawing of him with the Liquor of Life? * ...that Yōkai are capable of destroying ghosts even beyond death? * ...that the Reptile-Men originate from a now-destroyed planet, and now inhabit the Otherworld? * ...that the Coast Brothers are the 17th century ancestors of the Beagle Boys? September September the 18th, 2018 - October the 8th, 2018: * ...that the Green Moon is made entirely of cheese? * ...that Terries wear bow ties while Fermies wear four-in-hand neckties? * ...that the Master Wizard and his people will re-materialize at an unknown point in the future? * ...that Alice was Pete's first nemesis? September the 9th, 2018 - September the 18th, 2018: * ...that Don de Pato was one of the original Three Caballeros? * ...that the Phantom Brat is the daughter of the Phantom Blot? * ...that the Beagle Boys' great-grandfather, Scary Beagle, is a ghost? * ...that Downy O'Drake's father is named Duckson O'Drake? September the 5th, 2018 - September the 9th, 2018: * ... that the Beagle Boys have a Transylvanian division? * ... that DuckTales 2017 takes place in an alternate universe? * ... that the first Toon was named Growl? * ... that Blackheart Beagle's prison number is 186-802? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Archives Category:Browse Category:Scrooge McDuck Wikia